1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a baffle and baffle system for use in a solids-precipitating clarifier tank. More particularly, the application relates to a baffle and baffle system having a plurality of inter-engaged individual baffles secured to the clarifier tank peripheral wall.
2. Prior Art Discussion
Baffle devices, also known in the art as a lamella gravity separators or settlers, are used in clarifier tanks for waste treatment for gravitationally separating suspended solids from solids containing carrier liquid or fluid suspensions. The clarifier tanks, with which such baffles are typically used, are circular or rectangularly configured tanks in which a centrally mounted radially extending arm is slowly moved or rotated about the tank at or proximate the surface of the carrier liquid.
Specifically, in waste water treatment facilities utilizing secondary clarifiers, the clarifier's effectiveness in removing solids is perhaps the most important factor in establishing the final effluent quality of the facility.
A major deterrent to effective removal is the presence of sludge density currents which cause hydraulic short circuits within the tank. These short circuits, in turn, allow solids concentrations to unintentionally bypass the tank's clarification volume and enter the effluent. In the prior art, peripheral baffles are attached to the tank wall and directed downward at an angle into the tank. These baffles help to minimize the density currents and properly redirect the flow of solids away from the effluent and into the main clarification volume (center) of the tank.
However, although these density baffle systems work to significantly reduce solids from entering the effluent, under greater load conditions these baffle systems occasionally fail, allowing for the above described short circuits.